Ame
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Hujan dan Asui Tsuyu, Sebuah payung dan Bakugouu Katsuki/Bakutsu


Hujan dan Asui Tsuyu, Sebuah payung dan Bakugouu Katsuki

.

.

.

Nastiti Randany  
"Karakter yang tertera bukan milik saya,"

"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita fiksi ini,"

"Just for fun,"

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo

.

.

Satu jam berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Gerutuan kasar sudah tak terhitung beberapa kali keluar dari mulut si pemilik _Quirk_ Ledakan, berdiri di depan pintu masuk Utama sambil memandang rintikan hujan.

"Tch,"

Penyesalah memang selalu datang terlambat,sebuah payung yang telah disiapkan sang ibunda akhirnya tidak pernah ia bawa kesekolah, apa kata orang jika melihat wajah preman berandalan membawa payung merah muda bercorak polkadot?!

Padahal sebelumnya sudah ada beberapa orang yang menawari nya pulang bersama, sebut saja Izuku-yang langsung terkena semburan umpatan, lalu Kirishima-yang jelas sedang berada dibawah satu payung dengan Ashido, Lalu terakhir Yaoyorozu-yang menawarkan diri untuk membuat sebuah payung dari tubuhnya, Namun karena Ego nya yang tinggi, Bakugouu menolak dengan 'agak'halus.

"Bakugou- _chan_ belum pulang?"

Suara itu menyapa gendang telinga Bakugou ketika decakan kesal keluar dari mulut nya untuk yang ke 21 kali, tanpa menoleh pun ia tau. Tidak ada orang yang berani menambah suffix chan pada Nama nya kecuali-

"Kau buta kah!? KATAK SIALAN!,"

"Kero .." Asui mundur karena bentakan dari Bakugou menimbulkan angin yang kencang ke arah nya, ia bukan nya cari mati dengan cara berhadapan dengan orang bertempramen buruk, Gadis itu pikir Bagukou sedang menunggu seseorang atau sedang menunggu hujan reda?

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"Tanya Asui kelewat polos, bahkan berani berdiri disamping Bakugou yang menatap nya sengit.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh so.."Asui menatap Payung kecil di tangan kiri nya."...Kalau mau, silahkan pakai payungku Bakugou-chan, dengan _quirk_ ku ,aku tentu bisa menembus Hujan,"

"HAHHHH?"

"Kero,"

Menggeram penuh Amarah, Bakugou yang tadi memandangi rintikan hujan yang deras kini berpaling menatap gadis katak yang tinggi nya tidak seberapa. Tangan kanan terangkat, api ledakan keluar dari telapak tangan yang sengaja disodorkan ke wajah Asui.

"KAU MAU SOMBONG YA? QUIRK MU SANGAT JAUH DIBAWAHKU, KUSO!"

Bawaan Asui memang akan selalu tenang, tak terkecuali kepada Bakugou Katsuki.

"Bukan begitu, jika dipikir lagi Bakat ledakan Bakugouu- _chan_ tidak bisa digunakan saat hujan,"

Lalu yang ada dipikiran kedua nya adalah Bakugou yang terbang dibawah guyuran hujan deras dengan ledakan yang keluar dari kedua telapak tangan nya, tak sampai beberapa detik Bakugou jatuh tertarik gravitasi karena ledakan api nya tak sanggup melawan guyuran hujan yang sangat deras.

"Lalu kau mau apa HAH?!" Jengah Karena setelah khayalan itu beberapa menit terlewati oleh keheningan yang sial nya bagi Bakugou karena Asui Tsuyu belum juga ingin pergi dari tempat nya berdiri.

"Pakailah payungku Bagukou- _chan_ ,"

"Kau ingin jadi sok Pahlawan HUH?"

"Memang namaku Pahlawan musim Hujan , Kero?"

"Tch,"

Dengan wajah merengut mengerikan ia pandangi payung yang tersodor didepan nya, sejurus kemudian dengan sangat kasar dan tergolong sangat tidak sopan ia ambil payung itu tanpa berkata apapun.

Bakugou membuka payung dengan ogah-ogahan, lalu mulai berjalan melawan deras nya hujan, Asui berjalan dibelakangnya tanpa payung, gadis itu meloncat dengan cukup cepat sampai melewati nya, Bakugou percaya gadis itu akan lebih dulu sampai kerumah dengan selamat dan hebat nya hujan tidak akan berpengaruh lebih pada kesehatan dan tubuh nya.

Tapi...

Saat punggung gadis itu melewati nya dan mulai mengecil seiring loncatan si _quirk_ katak, Bakugou mendapati pemandangan memalukan yang membuat wajah nya sedikit memerah.

Warna biru muda polos..

Samar..

Terlihat dibalik kemeja tanpa Blazer nya yang basah..

"Cih.,"

Tangan kanan nya menggenggam erat gagang payung hijau yang menaungi tubuh nya, sedangkan tangan kiri nya terbuka lebar, hingga mengeluarkan _Quirk_ Ledakan sempurna milik nya.

Ia arah kan kebelakang dan ia terbang dengan sedikit kencang, jika genggaman tangan kanan nya pada payung tidak erat maka sudah dipastikan payung itu akan terbang tersapu angin.

Sosok Katak berlidah panjang mulai terlihat mendekat, Bakugou mendecih kesal sambil menambah ritme ledakan pada telapak tangan kiri nya.

"HOI! BERHENTI KATAK SIALAN!"

"Kero," Asui mendengar jelas suara dari orang yang baru beberapa saat ia beri pinjaman sebuah payung dan menganga lebar ketika netra kelam nya menatap si rambut perak terbang dengan sebuah payung, nampak norak.

"Bakugou- _chan_ kau nekat terbang?"

Bakugou tidak menjawab tapi ketika mendarat di trotoar dengan sempurna, ia lepaskan Blazer abu-abu khas UA dan melempar nya ke wajah Asui.

"Pakai ini dan tutupi Pakaian dalam mu, Kuso!"

Wajah Asui memerah mendengar kalimat vulgar Baguko, tahu sudah alasan mengapa beberapa orang terlihat memperhatikan nya tadi.

"Arigatou Bakugou-chan,"

Kini Blazer Bakugou sudah menutupi objek yang harusnya tidak terlihat begitu saja, mengalihkan pandangan, Laki-laki itu mendesah nafas pelan.

"Sore jaaa," Ujar nya singkat,padat dan jelas, Asui tersenyum tulus sambil merekatkan Blazer berukuran besar yang menutupi tubuh nya.

Mereka pulang berlawanan arah dengan masing-masing benda pinjaman yang menguntungkan mereka.

Bakugou dengan payung Asui, Asui dengan Blazer Bakugou.

Ternyata Hujan dapat membuat kegiatan _barter_ diantara dua orang yang sebelum nya sama sekali tidak pernah bertukar kata.

.

.

.

END

Pamit undur diri, Tehe!

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
